Prototype
Prototype is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Tag Team Champion with his former tag team partner, Adam Pulp. History in ECW Original Series Prototype debuted in ECW on Episode 5 as the bodyguard of Adam Pulp. On Episode 6, Adam Pulp issued an open challenge to anyone willing to fight Prototype, the challenge was answered by Shant, who Prototype was able to defeat. At Armageddon, Adam Pulp & Prototype defeated Eric Samoyd in a handicap match. On Episode 7, Adam Pulp & Prototype defeated The Wildcards to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 8, Adam Pulp & Prototype defeated The Misfits in a Hardcore Tornado Tag Team Match to retain the ECW Tag Team Titles. On Episode 9, Prototype defeated Antonio to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match by Disqualification after interference by Blake. At Survivor Series, Prototype abandoned Adam Pulp, leaving Pulp to defend the tag titles against The Misfits on his own. Pulp lost the match, also causing Prototype to lose his half of the tag titles. Later that night, Prototype entered the Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship, where he was the third elimination by the eventual winner, Tyrant. This was Prototype's first loss in ECW. On Episode 10, Prototype and Wesley Underhook revealed they had joined forces as The Faction, and were going to put an end to violence in ECW, Shant arrived and drove The Faction away. On Episode 13, Prototype interfered in Wesley Underhook's match against Shant, causing Underhook to get disqualified, despite the loss, The Faction continued to beat down Shant, until they were chased away by The Misfits. At The Great American Bash, The Faction unsuccessfully challenged The Misfits for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 14, The Faction picked up their first tag team victory in ECW, defeating Shant & Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 15, The Faction fought against Brent in a handicap match, which ended in a no contest after an interference from Tyrant. Later that night, Prototype attacked Brent in the parking lot. On Episode 17, The Faction teamed with Eric Samoyd to face Brent, Shant & Tyrant in a 6-man tag team match, in a losing effort. At No Mercy, Brent & Tyrant defeated The Faction. On Episode 18, The Faction came out with ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender, to announce that The Faction were taking over. Later that night, The Faction were meant to team with Eric Samoyd to face Brent & The Misfits in a 6-Man Tag Team Match, but after The Faction attacked The Misfits backstage, the match was made a singles match between Eric & Brent for the ECW Championship. The Faction tried to interfere, but were attacked by The Misfits. On Episode 20, The Faction unsuccessfully challenged The Misfits for the ECW Tag Team Championships, it was ruled that since The Misfits won, they were allowed to decide on the match stipulation for the tag title match at the next CPV, if The Faction had won, The Misfits would have been fired. The Faction were scheduled to challenge The Misfits for the ECW Tag Team Championships at Royal Rumble, in a match of The Misfits choosing, but ECW was cancelled before the event. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Prototype resigned with the company. On Episode 1, Prototype and Wesley Underhook competed against The Misfits for the vacant ECW Tag Team Championships, in a losing effort. On Episode 2, The Faction lost a tag team Number 1 Contender's match against Chi-Town Slide. On Episode 3, Prototype and Wesley Underhook were attacked backstage by The Disciples of Apocalypse. On Episode 5, The Faction lost a tag team match to The Hannity Brothers, frustrated with constantly losing, The Faction dissolved when Prototype and Wesley Underhook fought eachother in the ring until security had to step in. On Episode 6, Prototype was seen entering Donald Sinclair's office, requesting the D.O.A's protection from Wesley, but Sinclair rejected Prototype's request. On Episode 7, Prototype competed against Nanook of the North in a qualifying match for the upcoming Money in the Bank Match, but Prototype lost the match after an interference from Wesley Underhook. On Episode 8, Prototype cost Wesley Underhook his Money in the Bank qualifying match against Melvin Moon. At No Way Out, Prototype (Returning to his old look), faced Wesley Underhook in a singles match, but lost to Underhook. On Episode 9, Prototype, persuing a singles career, faced Papu Papu in the opening match, but lost the match. At Royal Rumble, Prototype entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 16th entrant, lasting 3 minutes 46 seconds, before being eliminated by Teddy Hannity. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Prototype (Sporting a new look) faced Blake Tedley in a winning effort, marking Prototype's first win since January 2009 and Prototype's first singles win since September 2008. On Episode 15, Prototype challenged Gas-O for the ECW Hardcore Championship, but was unsuccessful, after the match, Prototype and Sermon Bundy attacked Gas-O and seemingly formed an alliance. On Episode 16, Prototype teamed with Sermon Bundy to face Dancing Dragon in a losing effort. At Bad Company, Prototype attacked Yoshiharu Kitari after the Hardcore Championship Match. Appearances Personal Life Prototype is a former Navy Seal. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Double Underhook Powerbomb {2008} - Used as a regular move thereafter ** Protopress (Tongan Death Grip transitioned into an Inverted Falling Powerslam) {2007-2009} ** Pumphandle Powerslam {2015-Present} * Signature Moves ** Clothesline ** Double Underhook Powerbomb from the top rope {2008-2009} * Nicknames ** "The Bodyguard" * Managers ** Adam Pulp ** Wesley Underhook * Entrance Themes ** "Nightmare" by Jim Johnston ** "Siren" by Dale Oliver (Used as a part of The Faction) ** "Holla If Ya Hear Me" by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Adam Pulp) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights